


Are You Sure You Don't Need to Use the Toilet?

by Sterling (SterlingSmith)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extremely Underage, F/M, Humor, Lolita, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingSmith/pseuds/Sterling
Summary: Daddies ask their daughters to be sure they've gone to the bathroom before setting off on a long drive. Sometimes daddies know best. But sometimes daughters know a thing or two as well.





	Are You Sure You Don't Need to Use the Toilet?

"Time to wake up, sweetheart," Dave said.

Annie groaned and turned over.

"No, really, time to be up." He shook her shoulder. "Remember, it's Sunday. We're going to the zoo today."

Six-year-old Annie yawned, stretched and smiled before pulling herself up to sitting.

"So you picked out your clothes last night, right? You get dressed; I've got to work on packing the lunches."

A few minutes later Annie walked into the kitchen and sat down at her place.

"Wait, what are you doing in that dress and those tights? We had jeans and a T-shirt picked out, right?"

"I changed my mind," she said and stuck her nose up in the air just a bit.

"Well, OK," said Dave, pausing to look at her. "They really do show off what a pretty little girl you are."

Annie gave a shy smile. Within a minute, Dave delivered scrambled eggs, toast, and a big glass of milk.

Dave finished more quickly than his daughter and got up to begin doing the breakfast dishes.

When he was done, Annie said, "Brush my hair?"

"Sure, honey," said Dave, and took the brush to Annie's blond hair, which reached halfway down her back. It was snarled, but not too badly. Dave began near the bottom, brushing out the tangles, working up in a businesslike fashion. Before long he could run the brush straight from her part down to the end, and he made several slow strokes. He admired the rich sheen and marvelous golden color. He was so proud to have a daughter like her.

It was Annie who noted his slower pace. "All done?" she said.

"Yes, right," said Dave, quickly getting up. "Now get your backpack together. Don't forget your sweater in case it gets cold." Dave put the finishing touches on the snack and lunch bag, and soon they were out the door.

Dave opened the car door for Annie, and she got in the back. He waited while she fastened the harness for the car seat, then hurried around to get in the driver's seat.

After he shut the door he took a deep breath. "OK, let's see. Here's the food bag. There's your pack. Here's my bag. Have we forgotten anything?"

"Nope."

"Did you use the bathroom?"

Annie answered after the slightest hesitation, "Yup, when I got up."

"Sure you don't have to go again? It's a long drive."

"I don't have to go." Just then Dave smelled a faint odor, and he knew it wasn't him.

"Now, sure you don't have to do Number Two? I smelled that."

"I told you already, I don't have to go!"

"I don't want to have to get off the highway and try to find a gas station like we did last time. You need to go back and try."

"Daddy! We're all buckled in and everything."

"Nope. We're not leaving until you at least try." Dave got out, went around and opened Annie's door.

With a sigh, she unbuckled herself and they went back in the house.

Annie looked at her father reproachfully and closed the door of the bathroom behind her. Dave paced back and forth in the kitchen for a bit. He expected Annie to appear a few seconds later saying she'd tried, but she didn't. He smiled. He knew his daughter.

It was a few minutes later that he heard the toilet flush, heard the sound of water in the sink, and then Annie appeared.

"So, did you need to go after all?"

"I didn't *need* to. I could have held it." But Annie wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Well, I'm glad I insisted. Much better safe than sorry."

"So, we can go now? To the zoo!" She led the way out to the car.

"Yeah, but we're going to stop at Great Aunt Mildred's on the way. We haven't been there in ages."

"Oh, do we have to?" whined Annie. "She's got those dogs."

Dave had to admit that her rottweilers were a nuisance, jumping around and sometimes humping on their legs. But family was family.

"No, we have to."

By then they were in their seats. Annie sighed and fidgeted in her car seat. She bent her right leg, lifting her knee straight up, and pulled her heel in to her bottom with her right hand.

Dave looked back at his daughter. Her dress had ridden up and he had a clear view of her tights all the way up between her legs to where they joined at the crotch. He gave a little gulp, looked away, then looked back. Annie saw him just as he looked away.

"Daddy," she said with a sigh. "Do you need to use the toilet?"

"No, sweety, I did already. I'm just fine."

"Not the ordinary toilet, the other one."

"Um, I did, night before last, remember?"

"But you're going to have to go again, right?"

"No, honey, not at all. We should really get going."

"Daddy, I don't want to have to stop along the highway in the breakdown lane like we did that one time. I kept worrying someone would stop and see."

"No one did, though, right?"

"No, but it was all cramped too in the back seat."

"Well, that's not going to be an issue. I can hold it just fine."

"Even when I'm wearing this dress? Remember the last time I did?"

Dave turned a bit pink as he remembered. "Yes, honey, I remember, but this is different. No problem this time."

Annie slid her hand up between her legs and began a quick rhythmic stroking through her tights right where her legs met.

"Annie!"

"I'm just getting it ready."

"Well, there's no need to get it ready." But Dave didn't start the car.

"Remember that time at the rest area? You took me into the men's room."

"Right, because you needed to go."

"Yeah, but you came in the stall with me."

"Well, I need to help a little girl like you with everything."

"I'm too big to need help. You could have waited outside. Those men were looking at us funny when we went in."

"No they weren't."

"Were too. And then it wasn't me who had to go, you're the one who had to go."

"Well, as long as we were there... It didn't take long."

"No, but it wasn't fun. And I kept worrying someone else would see us."

"No one looks into a stall at other people. And all they would have seen was us hugging."

"Who goes into a stall to hug? And they would have seen my dress bunched up to my middle."

Dave was silent, a bit embarrassed at the memory. He really should have held it, of course, but she had been just so adorable.

"So, it's all ready to use," she said, pulling her hand out. "Come on in the house and see if you need to go. At least try."

"Really, honey, it's not like that any more."

Annie unbuckled her harness and let herself out, then went around to Dave's door and opened it. She stood with her hands on her hips.

Dave sighed and followed her back into the house.

She tugged him by the hand back to his bedroom. She fumbled with his belt buckle, but he took over and pulled trousers and briefs down to mid-thigh. His cock was pointed downward, though it was bigger than normal.

"See? I don't have to go. Let's go back to the car."

"Well, we can't tell from just that!" Annie quick pulled down the covers, kicked off her pink sneakers and lay back on his bed. She then lifted her bottom to hitch her blue dress up to her middle and pull her tights and panties down to her ankles before lying back. She looked up at him with her sweetest smile as she gradually opened her legs wide.

Dave's cock responded, every heartbeat elevating it another little bit until it pointed straight out.

"See?" said Annie.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't have to."

"Come on, daddy, come use the toilet."

Dave sighed and kicked off his shoes before pulling his pants and briefs off all the way. He came onto the bed and mounted his daughter. It probably was best to get it out of his system. She was so sexy, and it was so erotic to see her panties and tights down around her ankles like that.

Annie held herself open and aimed his cock, so all Dave had to do was push. The toilet was hot, wet and ready, just like she'd said. Kind of like a urinal, but not for urine. A sperminal. He was always amazed at just how fantastic it felt to glide into his daughter's little special toilet place. He began with a few long, slow strokes, but then began picking up the pace.

Annie spoke softly and stroked the hair at the back of his head. "Not too fast, OK?"

Dave smiled back at her. Annie liked it when he used her toilet like that, and if he took his time and did it just right, then when he was doing his business inside her, she and her toilet would feel good too. Big, happy relief. Why, when she'd arrived Friday evening for the weekend, she'd been even more eager to have him use her toilet than he was. So he slowed down and shifted position a bit, and Annie lay back and smiled. He admired her hair as it fell in golden waves all over the pillow. She raised her hands in a position of surrender, and his heart glowed to think she trusted him to use her toilet just right. It was a warm, living toilet, part and parcel of his own precious daughter. She had a special signal she'd give when it was time for him to go, and as he thrust in and out carefully he was also in a magnificent holding pattern, his pleasure exquisite, the anticipation very exciting.

Annie started breathing faster, and opened her eyes to look at him.

"OK, daddy, you ready?"

He nodded.

"Ready to do your duty?

He nodded again.

"Make peepee way up in the toilet? Like a good boy?"

Dave bit his lip and nodded.

She gave the signal, a firm squeeze with her hot little toilet tube.

Dave was on fire with his desire and his lust. He thrust in and out now with total abandon, picking up the pace, pressing deeper and harder.

"Do your mess right in the toilet."

Dave started moaning and whimpering as his climax approached.

"Be a good boy, now. Let it all out. Right in the potty." Annie was panting and gulping herself. "Right in my hot little toilet. Way in deep, OK?"

"Oh, oh, Annie, oh, dear!" choked out Dave and his orgasm burst upon him. He held his cock tip way up in the potty as it made gobs of spermy peepee.

"Atta boy, daddy. Good job! Good boy! You did it just right! And, and..."

Annie stopped talking and trembled, looking up at Dave with a pleading expression. She'd made sure her daddy did it right, and now that he had, she was left with her own unfulfilled desire. She was on the edge of release. 

Dave began thrusting again with a frenzy, and Annie's face relaxed into an expression of total joy as she released, twitching and pushing her pelvis up at him.

"Good girl," said Dave softly. "Very good girl, Annie. Mmmmm." When he used her toilet just right it made her so happy. In and out he thrust, wanting every little extra drib of pleasure for his sweet daughter.

She reached up and pulled Dave down onto her hard. That meant she'd had enough pumping down in her toilet. She liked being squished for a few seconds before they turned onto their sides.

She looked at him sternly. "OK, daddy, you did have to go, right? Wasn't I right?"

"I could have held --" He stopped. "Yeah, Annie I guess you were."

"You bet I was."

"Now we can go, right? It's getting late." He got up and began pulling his briefs back on.

"But I've gotta flush the toilet, daddy."

He looked at her and sighed. "No you don't."

"But if I don't then all the stuff you did up there's gonna leak out onto my panties."

"That's OK, honey. That's what panties are for."

"But the dogs sniff between my legs and start humping. It's embarrassing!"

"Well...." She might be right.

She got up and stripped in record time before heading to the bathroom.

"But not a real bath, right? Just squat and clean up?"

"OK," she said and he followed her into the bathroom, wearing just his briefs below.

He turned on the water and adjusted the temperature while Annie hopped onto the ordinary toilet and gave a little trickle of pee. She didn't bother to wipe herself, but hopped into the tub and squatted. But she didn't start cleaning up, she just let the warm water splash on her feet.

"Go ahead, clean up," said Dave.

She looked up at him with a naughty smile. "You used the toilet, you ought to flush it! -- Oops, see I used the other one and I forgot to flush it." She hopped out of the tub and pushed the handle before hopping back and squatting in the tub. "There. So now you flush the one you used."

"Well, OK," he said and knelt outside the tub, then reached in to cup warm water and rubbed his hand with the fresh water all around her little private toilet parts.

"Inside, too," she said.

He wormed his fingers inside to clean the inside of her inner lips.

"Way inside," she said.

"But I don't want to hurt you. How do I know how far to go?"

"Daddy," she said with a tolerant smile and sigh. "When you use the toilet your thingie goes way, way in, so your finger's not going to hurt."

"Well, OK," he said, reaching into his girl and pulling his finger out, over and over. Some milky stuff came out.

"All done!" he said, withdrawing his finger and rinsing her outer parts again.

"What about you?" she said.

"Me?"

"Your thingie. I'm clean but the dogs will still sniff and hump on you."

"That's OK, I don't mind."

"But I mind! It's embarrassing."

"Well, OK," he said, pulling off his briefs and kneeling, then leaning in so his cock was over the tub. It wasn't completely soft. He splashed some water on it, but Annie interrupted.

"Let me," she said, and used plenty of very warm water to clean his cock off, more slowly and luxuriously than necessary. Right in front of him, his daughter squatted, her little toilet pussy engorged from recent use, pink from warm water. What she was doing felt awfully good.

"Daddy!" she said sternly, holding a mostly erect penis. "Do you need to go to the bathroom *again*?"

"Oh, no, honey, it's all clean, we should get going. We won't have much time with Aunt Mildred."

"No, daddy, we don't want any extra stops on the highway or anything. You should use the toilet again."

"Really, Annie, it's OK. There's no problem."

Annie shut off the water and rose. Thinking she had relented, Dave sighed with relief. He took his towel and dried off his lower parts before pulling on his briefs over his erection. But when he turned, Annie had not gotten her towel. Instead, she was on her hands knees on the bathmat, little butt stuck up in the air at him, wiggling.

"Annie!"

"Come on, daddy! You gotta at least try. See, you've gotta go." His cock did not lie. "Real quick, this time. Right in the toilet, and pee quick like a bunny, OK?"

Dave pulled down his briefs once more and put his towel on the floor as padding for his knees. Her little girl toilet was right there, still engorged and very willing.

"Slide it right in -- don't miss," said Annie.

It did slide in perfectly.

"Good boy!"

He began humping away, grabbing his little girl's slim hips.

It felt fantastic, but he wasn't especially sensitive as he'd just come a little before. He slowed his pace and sighed.

"No, daddy, you keep going in and out until you pee again. Right in the toilet!"

Dave picked up his pace. She was right. Better to get it out of his system. It felt fantastic, and he pumped harder and harder.

"That's the way to do it, daddy. Now make spermy peepee like a good daddy!"

As his excitement built, she gave a squeeze and he was over the edge, pumping in and out frantically as his cock shot his load right up into her little girly toilet once more.

"Good boy! You did it just right."

He pulled out and dragged himself up to sit on the side of the tub, panting.

His naked little girl stood up and kissed him on the cheek. "You're such a good daddy!"

"Oh, dear," he said, glancing at the clock. "I don't think there's going to be time to see Aunt Mildred today after all."

"Oh, that's too bad," said Annie, picking up her towel and drying herself. She turned away from her daddy as she dried between her legs. "But there's time for the zoo, right?"

"Oh, yes, as long as we hurry." He wondered briefly why she didn't get in the tub to flush out the toilet again, but then he remembered: with no rottweilers to contend with, her panties would catch her drips just fine.

Annie hurried off to her room and Dave heard rummaging around. Back in his bedroom he dressed quickly, then picked up her dress and panties from his floor and went to her bedroom. Just then she emerged, dressed in her old blue jeans, white T-shirt and black sneakers. "Ready?" she said.

"Ready," he said. "You got new clean panties?"

"Of course, daddy."

When they were seated in the car, he said, "So, here we are again. For the third time. Do we have everything? Here's the lunch and snacks, there's your backpack, here's my bag. Do you need to use the toilet?"

"Nope," she said with perfect confidence. Then she shot back, "Do you?" with an impish grin.

"Yeah, actually I do."

Annie looked at him with confusion. "But..."

He smiled. "The ordinary kind." And into the house he went to take a leak.

Settled into his seat once more, he turned and smiled at her in the back.

"Ready for the zoo?"

"Ready!" she said with a big smile.

He started the engine and off they went.

\----------------  
First posted 7/23/2013.


End file.
